Wicked Game
by ShellSueD
Summary: Stolen kisses, lust filled gazes, sizzling chemistry - Ranger and Stephanie have been dancing around each other for a long time - what happens when one or both of them want to change the terms? One shot


_This is for LilyGhost whose story __**Taking Flight**__ sort of inspired this little one shot. Also, because she's the best! _

_Credit for all recognizable characters belongs to Ms. Janet Evanovich and credit for the title goes to Chris Isaak for his awesome song – which always makes me think of Stephanie and Ranger whenever I hear it._

_Would love it if you'd tell me your thoughts._

#########

* * *

"Steph?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

How did he expect me to concentrate when his ever wandering hand was inching up my thigh, closer and closer to the Promised Land? It was taking all my available effort to control the erratic breath coming from my lungs so that I wasn't actually panting; there was no way I could focus on anything he was saying.

"Yeah. I'm listening." The careful, torturous circles he was drawing with his thumb on my leg stopped and he slowly removed his hand. I was at once relieved and despondent at the loss of contact. I inhaled a long breath and blew it out deliberately.

Then I made the mistake of turning to look at him when he didn't speak again.

"What did I just say?" he asked softly when our eyes met.

_Shit. _I'd been avoiding his gaze all night and this was exactly the reason why. His eyes were dark and burning hot with something I was sure was more than lust and of course, I had no idea what he'd said. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this surveillance job. If it weren't for the fact my bank account was in the single digits, rent was due in a week and the entire contents of my kitchen consisted of an almost empty jar of olives and half of a package of Oreos, I would have said no.

Oh, who am I kidding? I've never said no to Ranger. Not even once. And he knew it.

He was watching me with that ghost of a smile on his lips. The one that makes all rational thought completely leave my brain. I was on the verge of launching myself across the console and ripping all his clothes off. I shifted in my seat and sat on my hands; obviously I didn't trust myself not to follow through with that compulsion.

My heart was drumming a staccato beat underneath my shirt and there was a distinct throbbing between my thighs. I pressed them together and tried to look away from his gorgeous face but it was a hollow effort at best. There's no way of escaping once you're caught in the tractor beam that is Ranger's stare.

"Babe?" He questioned when I still hadn't come up with an answer.

"Ummm…"

The ghost of a smile increased into an actual one. That was more detrimental than the sexy little half grins. Ranger's thousand watt smile is enough to derail even the most balanced woman so _I_ didn't stand a chance.

"I said Lester and Bones will be here in ten minutes to relieve us and asked if you're hungry."

Hungry? Yeah, I was hungry. Not for actual food of course, but I'd like to spend an inordinate amount of time tasting every inch of his delectable skin. My tongue darted out against my will and wet my lips at that thought. Ranger's eyes were immediately drawn to the movement.

"_Babe…"_ It was a warning but there was also indisputable longing in his voice and when his scorching scrutiny of my mouth traveled back to my eyes I completely quit breathing. He was hungry too. And _definitely_ not for food.

I didn't even see his hand move, but at the touch of his skin to the nape of my neck, electricity raced down my back and pooled with a dangerous fire all through my lower extremities. He pulled me to him in a smooth, calculated motion, angling his head as I swallowed hard in anticipation of the taste of his lips.

They were a mere breath away from mine when headlights flashed behind us. Ranger froze an inch from kissing me and I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud in disappointment. He released his grip and backed away. I didn't start breathing again until he exited the vehicle and disappeared into the night to talk to Lester.

Saved by the Merry Men.

Good. This was good. I could get myself under control and out from under Ranger's spell so I didn't end up doing what I _really_ wanted to do but would undoubtedly regret later.

I took what I hoped would be a deep calming breath but was assaulted by the heady scent of Bulgari. Damn that infernal shower gel. What was in the stuff, some sort of libido stimulating narcotic? Jeez. I wrenched open my door and lurched out of the car, half afraid if I didn't I would lick the seat trying to get a taste of him.

Air. I just needed to breathe some air that didn't smell like Ranger. I took two big gulps of it as I shut the passenger door of the Explorer and stepped away from the car. Before I knew it, I was striding down the street, concentrating on breathing in an out and nothing else and that's why I didn't realize until it was too late that he was right in front of me.

"What are you doing, Babe?"

I jerked at the sound of his voice and tripped over my own feet. His hand shot out reflexively and enclosed my upper arm, stopping me from falling on my face. I tried not to think about how warm his touch was on the cool skin of my arm and how it was sending little tingles of pleasure through every possible nerve ending I was aware of and some I wasn't.

"Oh, um – just stretching my legs. They were kinda cramped from sitting in the car for so long."

It was hard to read his expression in the dark, but I got the distinct impression he knew what complete bullshit that was.

"Right," he said. "Now that you're all limbered up, get back to the car and I'll take you home." He whirled me around by my arm and started tugging me toward his Ford.

The last thing I needed was to be back inside that car with him where I couldn't get away from his lustful gaze or his fiery touch or that damnable smell. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and he turned on his heel, leveling me with his best intimidating gaze. We were right under a flickering street lamp and I could see the formidable look in his eyes with every pulse of light. He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his expansive chest.

"Problem?"

Fuck. I knew that look. That was his _'You are testing my patience_' look and nothing good ever followed it.

I shifted my weight and tried for a casualness I _so_ did not feel. It was nearly impossible to be relaxed around Ranger, especially when he wasn't pleased with you. "No, no problem. I think I'm gonna walk home, though. I could use the exercise and the fresh air."

This got me double raised eyebrows. "You're going to walk home?"

"Uh-yeah."

"Fifteen miles?"

Shit. I forgot how far we were from my apartment. "Oh…well…"

"Get in the car, Stephanie."

I grimaced at the tone of his voice and he only used my full name when he was frustrated or angry that I'd done something potentially stupid and dangerous. When I didn't move he worked the muscle in his jaw and I always wondered exactly what he was thinking when that happened. Did he want to strangle me? Shoot me? Kiss me senseless? Probably a little of all three.

"Do you really want me to make you?" The words were barely a whisper but there was no mistaking the threat and I didn't have a doubt he'd carry it out.

If Lester witnessed Ranger throwing me over his shoulder and forcibly inserting me into his vehicle I'd never hear the end of it. I sighed heavily and headed for the car. Ranger was at my back, ensuring I didn't make a run for it. When I reached for the back door, intent on sitting as far away from him as possible his breath was hot against my ear. "I'm not a chauffeur, Babe." A shiver ran down my spine and didn't stop until it got to the tips of my toes. _Damn_.

I reluctantly got into the front seat and he waited until the door was closed and my seatbelt was buckled before he moved around the front of the car and slid behind the wheel.

I cut my eyes to him a few minutes down the street. His gaze was focused on the road, his grip firm on the steering wheel in the ten and two position and to the casual observer, he would appear relaxed and in control, but there was a definite undercurrent of something dangerous simmering in the air. It was coming from Ranger and it was making me nervous.

He didn't speak on the drive to my place, not that I expected him to, Ranger wasn't chatty when he was driving – or _ever_, actually – but I half wished he would talk my ear off like Lester did so my mind wouldn't have time to go where it was going right now.

I wasn't exactly sure what I'd done to piss him off, but it certainly felt like he was angry. Yeah, trying to walk away from him down Stark Street wasn't the best idea I'd ever had but I'd done stupid things before that didn't get this kind of reaction from him. Even Ranger had his limits and maybe I'd finally stretched his patience to the ultimate breaking point. But more than likely, this probably had more to do with what I _didn't_ do than what I did.

We've been playing this game for several months now. This wicked, wicked game where he uses every available opportunity to touch, kiss and generally torment me until I have to physically remove myself from his air space before it goes too far. He had to be frustrated, I certainly was - but the thing is? I don't want to play anymore. What I want is him naked and buried inside me so deep I'll forget anything exists outside of him and the longer this continues, the harder it is for me to resist his advances.

And that scares the shit out me.

I know what it's like with Ranger – we spent one night together more than a year ago -one glorious, unadulterated night of euphoria and I have tried very hard since not let myself think about it. Once my mind goes there, once I remember how his touch felt, how his mouth felt as it explored _every_ part of me, how hot and full and perfect he felt inside me – it's nearly impossible to get it out of my brain.

He'd warned me that he could ruin me for all other men if he set his mind to it and I knew for a fact that he wasn't just grandstanding. It was why I always pulled away at the last minute. I was seriously afraid he really _would_ ruin me and I'd never be happy with anyone but him.

And since he made it clear he didn't do relationships and I knew I could never have more than a casual thing with him I put on the brakes. Casual wasn't enough for me with Ranger. I don't think it could be enough for anyone, once experienced.

I'm going to have to cut myself off from him completely - at least for a while – I don't think I can stay away from him forever, but I don't know what else to do. The more time we spend together the more I want to get him naked and if that happens there won't be any turning back – at least not for me – and I know I'd end up alone and hurt after all was said and done. I'm not into torturing myself with that kind of pain.

I looked at his profile one more time as he pulled into the parking lot of my building and silently wondered how I was going to stay away from him. He'd been my friend and mentor – the one I most often turned to when I was in trouble and if I'm being honest with myself – he's been the man I've been in love with for a very long time.

He cut the engine and turned to me, opening his mouth to finally speak but I cut him off before he even began. I opened the door and hopped out of the car. "Thanks for the job and the ride but I'm not going to be available for a shift tomorrow or the next day or anytime really, so you should get someone else to fill in. Sorry. Thanks." I slammed the door and took off at a run for the building hoping he wouldn't come after me. I didn't look back as I ran and when I yanked open the lobby door and threw myself inside, he hadn't appeared so I bolted for the elevator and jammed my finger on the up button repeatedly until the door opened.

When I was safe inside I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the back wall. Later I knew I would have a major adrenaline crash and probably end up sobbing into a pint of Ben and Jerry's but right now I couldn't think about that. I still had to make it to my apartment. The door opened on my floor and I popped my head out, taking a look up and down the hall for Ranger. I blew out a breath when I found it empty and raced down the corridor to my door. I slid the key in the lock with a slightly shaky hand and pushed the door open as soon as the lock tumbled. Once inside, I shut it quickly, flipped the dead bolt, slid the security chain into place and leaned my back up against the smooth surface. I was breathing heavy and needed a minute to catch my breath.

"You didn't think I would let you leave like that, did you?"

_Damn. _

Ranger was leaning against my kitchen counter, his arms loose as his sides. How the fuck did he get up here so fast? And, of course I didn't think he would let me get away with that exit. I hoped, but I knew he wouldn't.

I swallowed hard, took a couple of breaths and then spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. "Sure. Why not? There wasn't really anything else to talk about so why are you here?" I pushed off the door and moved past him into the kitchen. I pulled open the freezer door hoping for some ice cream, but remembered the reason I took the job with Ranger in the first place when only a half full ice cube tray looked back at me.

"Oh, I think there's quite a bit we need to discuss," he said and then he was inside the kitchen with me. I was resolutely staring into the empty freezer and not looking at him so he pushed the door closed and moved into my personal bubble. I instinctively took a step away from him and inhaled sharply when my back hit the counter.

"There is?" I asked and winced at how high my voice sounded.

"Yes." He nodded slowly and took another small step towards me. "Let's start with how you ran away from me tonight. _Twice._ Want to tell me what the problem is?"

I shook my head and tried to back up some more but had nowhere to go.

"Okay. Want to tell me what you were thinking about on the drive here? I could almost smell something burning, Babe."

I shook my head again and squirmed under his penetrating stare. I nearly quit breathing when he moved closer, obliterating the small sliver of space that had been left between us. He leaned into my body and placed his hands on the counter on either side of my hips, caging me in.

"Your little speech outside sounded pretty final, almost like a good-bye – is that what you want, Steph? Do you want me out of your life?"

Yes was on the tip of my tongue but a whispered "No," came out of my mouth and I felt my head shaking from side to side against my will.

Something flashed in his eyes but I couldn't tell what. He blew out what sounded like a frustrated breath and then he said, "I don't want to play anymore, Stephanie."

I finally found my voice. "What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant. Hadn't I said the same thing to myself on the car ride here?

"This game we've been playing. This thing where you let me get close and then you push me away before it goes somewhere you're afraid to go. What scares you the most? How much you want me, or the fact that you have feelings that go along with all that lust?"

_Damn it._ How is it that he can so clearly read everything I'm thinking and I don't know a single thing that runs through his mind? It's completely unfair.

"What? I don't – that's not –" _Great_. Now he has me stuttering. Why does he have to scramble my brain so much?

His right hand came up and he speared his fingers through my hair at the temples. "Stop thinking so much. Tell me what you want." His left hand mirrored the right and he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over mine. "Tell me you want me." He kissed me again with a little more pressure. My heart was thumping beneath my ribs and I was sure he could hear it in the relative quiet of my apartment.

"Tell me you want me as much as I want you." His lips crashed against mine and my knees went week at the touch of his tongue. My traitorous arms went around his neck, pulling him closer as his hands dug into my scalp holding my head in place. I could feel his erection pressing hard and ready against my thigh and all my resolve to steer clear of Ranger for the foreseeable future evaporated into the fog of desire swirling thickly around us.

Before I could even register it was happening he had my shirt off and the furnace of his mouth was burning a hole through the thin lace of my bra. I arched into the heat and tried to contain the moan in my throat.

Ranger growled my name and then abruptly pulled away from me. My arms dropped to my sides and I tried to slow my out of control breathing. Now he was the one backing off? What the hell?

"Why did you stop?"

Ranger ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. _"Jesus,"_ he muttered and I realized for the first time that he'd almost lost control of his tightly guarded restraint.

"I need for us to be on the same page, Babe. You've been acting weird all night and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later so you need to tell me - do you want this to happen?"

Whoa. This was a first. Ranger was backing away and letting me make a decision. I watched as he took another step back so we were no longer within touching distance. He knew I couldn't think when his hands were on me and he was giving me the space. I couldn't explain the tears that rushed to my eyes.

"That's not the question," I told him. "I've never wanted anything more in my life…"

"But?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. He was right; it was time to stop the game. "You want right _now_. I want forever….I can't handle anything less."

He clamped his jaw shut and I saw that muscle working furiously. I squared my shoulders and clenched my own jaw - fortifying myself for the rejection I knew was coming.

He leaned against the counter across from me. "My forever doesn't come with a ring, Steph." He said it softly and what looked like regret flitted over his face.

"What _does_ it come with? A condom, right?" I couldn't help getting that little jab in.

"It comes with a promise to love you and _only_ you for the rest of my life, but I don't have any desire to get married again."

What? What? Did Ranger just tell me that he loved me? I braced my hands behind me on the counter. "What does that mean?" My voice was breathy and I was sure he could hear the hope threaded through it.

He gave me a small smile. "I want to be with you, Babe. Forever. But marriage and more kids? That's not who I am. It's why I told you to go back to Morelli last time. I thought that's what you wanted and I didn't want to be in the way of you living that dream."

Holy shit. Holy motherfucking shit. _"Ranger." _I launched away from the counter and threw myself into his embrace. He wrapped me in his arms and I held him tightly around his waist.

"But you don't want that, do you?" He muttered. His face was filled with wonder as he stared down at me and I tilted my head up to meet his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I can barely handle having a hamster and I was married once too, remember? It's not something I care to repeat."

Ranger smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and then he lifted me by the waist and carried me to the bedroom. I still don't know how he did it, but I was naked by the time he dropped me onto the bed. He stripped out of his own clothes, a condom materialized out of nowhere and then he was between my thighs and sliding home, right where he belonged.

Several hours and several condoms later I fell asleep naked in Ranger's arms. When I awoke in the morning with the sun shining brightly through the crack in my curtains and I was alone, I convinced myself that I'd dreamed the whole thing. I sat up in bed, pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I tear slipped out of my eye and slid down my cheek. I knew it was just too damn good to be true.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

My head popped up at his voice and a gasp flew out of my mouth. He was leaning in my doorway, dressed in head to toe black and holding a cup of coffee and what looked like a bag from the Tasty Pastry.

"Nothing. Are those doughnuts?" I swiped at my cheek and smiled at him.

"You thought I left you, didn't you?"

"What? No. Why would I think that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to start our forever with lie? I'm afraid I can't let you have any of these Boston Crèmes if you're going to lie to me."

Mmmm. Boston Crèmes. Yum. "Actually I thought it was all a dream."

Ranger smiled and entered my room. He set the coffee and the doughnuts on my night stand and crawled into bed beside me, pulling me onto his lap. He kissed me and ran his hand up my thigh. "Does this feel like a dream?" He whispered against my lips.

Heat pooled low in my body and I had the sudden urge to divest Ranger of all his clothing. "Nope. Definitely not."

"Good. Now eat your doughnuts because you're going to need all the energy you can get for what I have planned after breakfast."

Oh boy! Forever with Ranger – I don't really know what it's going to hold, but I'm certain I'm going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
